vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mewtwo
Mewtwo's speed So uh why isn't Mewtwo scaled in speed to the birds, if he is in AP? Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 22:41, July 14, 2016 (UTC) The birds feats are travel speed related, not combat speed related.User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 23:39, July 14, 2016 (UTC) It should be noted in their profiles then. It just states that their speed in general (Which is considered Combat Speed usually) is MHS. Although, aren't travel feat using wings considered reactions too, much like how running is too, since you would need to move your wings to move in the first place? Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 23:43, July 14, 2016 (UTC)i No. Movement of your wings have no consequence to the speed at which you can fight or the things you can react.User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 00:16, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Then should the Birds and the Lati@s Duo be downgraded? As I said, currenly one could confuse their travel speed with combat speed without anything stating it's only for travel. Assuming their combat speed would be Unknown. Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 00:22, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Presumably yes. It might be more appropriate to make a thread about it though. Edit: Actually nevermind. I'll make the edits when I can. User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 00:42, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Alright. (Not sure if it downgrades Raikou and Co, since they did the travels on foot) Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 01:01, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Well, the reason why there travel feats were considered combat, was due to the fact that previously, our movement speed and combat speed rating were synonymous. However, recently they've been once again separated so yes, they would probably be downgraded as well, though wasn't one of the Legendary beasts stated to be as fast as lightning?User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 01:20, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Raikou is stated to be the embodiment of the speed of lightning apparently. And I kinda doubt they would managed to navigate through trees and all the stuff in the way of their travel with reactions below MHS (unless you assume they just jump over everything). Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 01:28, July 15, 2016 (UTC) It's not just assuming though. Roaming Pokemon leap entire routes so it's hard to say. OBD uses a different lighting speed value than we do so it'll probably need to be redone.User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 01:36, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Well in Jotho, there are much more forests than routes, so it would be harder to jump forests. Yeh, OBD uses 3 digits Mach. Would a thread needed to be created or smth? Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 01:43, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Yes. A calc request would also need to be submitted.User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 01:52, July 15, 2016 (UTC) The calc itself is wrong? Just looks like that what to apply the feat to is what needs to be discussed but eh. Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 01:55, July 15, 2016 (UTC) My bad. The method is fine. It's just the value gained is less than expected due to it not using our value of the speed of lightning. I agree what the feat scales to should be brought up in the thread.User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 02:07, July 15, 2016 (UTC) So shall you or shall I? Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 02:20, July 15, 2016 (UTC) If you're able. I probably won't be able to get to it in sometime considering I'm swamped in various projects.User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 02:26, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Did so Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 02:39, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Thank you.User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 02:40, July 15, 2016 (UTC)